1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant blankets and, more particularly, to an infant blanket and integral toy with a convertible bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many devices functioning as infant blankets are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,724, issued in the name of Barnes, a multipurpose baby wrap is disclosed which converts to a blanket, a bunting, a pad, or a carrier sling.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,090, issued in the name of Ranalii, a baby blanket for use in a car seat is disclosed which accommodates the restraining harness of an infant car seat.
And again, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,900, issued in the name of Wheeler, a baby lift carrier and pad assembly is disclosed providing a structure to allow lifting or transporting of a baby or infant in a convenient manner.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,751, issued in the name of Idelman, a combination infant's garment and blanket is disclosed.
And additionally, many ornamental designs are known for baby blankets and convertible baby blankets, including Design U.S. Pat. No. 330,990, issued in the name of Barnes, Design U.S. Pat. No. 316,791, issued in the name of Carney et al., and Design U.S. Pat. No. 300,784, issued in the name of Powers et al.
Although these numerous references disclose such various configurations, none provide an apparatus which includes a blanket formed of a diamond-shaped top-opening fabric bag having a doll head with a pleasant face at the top.